Transition
by LadyAdventure13
Summary: TodoDeku ship (try#100. so I had to repost my first post of this story since it was filled with coded nonsense. thanks to everyone who sent me comments about that. Really thanks!) Summary: Deku runs into a sex changing quirk. Find out what happens between the young heros. Again leave me comments down below if you would like more!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no. No. No..." Muttering in a strange voice Midoriya was freaking out much more. His voice was higher, softer and much different than he'd ever could believe would be possible.

His hand was clenched in the long curls that now reached passed the shoulders.

"How did I let this happen?" Muttering Midoriya looked around, while trying to hide and make it into his dorm room without being seen.

Thankful that no one stopped or bothered to look he ran in and locked the door.

Heading for his small mirror on the wall he looked at himself. He was no longer a he, but a she.

Her big green eyes widened as her freckled cheeks began to flush.

"Oh no!" What was she going to do now?

With shaking hands, she headed into her closet and changed out of her tight hero outfit and found a hoodie and sweats. When she unzipped her hero outfit, she couldn't help but close her eyes as the thin white undershirt she wore was see through and she didn't want to see her decently large breast. Quickly looking through her closet she pulled a t shirt out and pulled it on as quickly as possible before pulling on the hoodie. She sighed, but thankfully for the pants she wore briefs as the now feminine body was a bit softer and curvier than before and it looked like those short shorts, she'd seen other girls wear. Pulling on her sweats she put her shoes on which were big on her now dainty feet.

Lifting up the hood she kept her head down and her shoulders hunched as she tried to make her way to the infirmary or maybe to Aizawa sensei to undo the quirk effects that had changed her back.

She was halfway to the infirmary when she heard or rather smelled someone familiar. Most people weren't as aware of the sweet smell, but she'd known him forever. Keeping herself as unnoticeable as possible she tried to tuck her shoulders in to seem as tiny as possible.

"Hey, nerd! Where are you going? It's already late for class." The voice was challenging as well as intimidating as it had always been.

Her body jerked but she ignored him and continued on her way while quickening her pace.

"Oi! Idiot Deku!"

A painful grip locked on her shoulder making her cry out in surprise and fear of being found out. "You have the wrong person." She shook his hand off and tried to get away.

For once that she could remember there was silence instead of explosions and felt curious. She wanted to look but decided to keep on when once again those hands, somehow gentle now, caught her shoulders and turned her around.

She was shocked to see an astonished look in the red eyes of the boy she knew since they were kids. "Leave me alone!" Slapping his hands away this time she ran off with difficulty as the boots were much too big.

"Oi! Did you steal that idiots' things?" He called out to her.

Without glancing back, she ran as fast as she could. Entering the infirmary, she let out a sigh of relief making it without a hitch. She looked around but didn't find Recovery girl anywhere.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she sighed.

Now she needed to find Aizawa sensei, but where could she find him?

She also needed to wear something else since what she wore now was not helping her disguise since everyone knew this style was _Deku's_. She looked around the infirmary hoping to at least find something. There were always objects left there right? Like maybe another shirt or pants or even a sweater or hoodie.

Nothing.

Muttering nonsense helped her calm down. She was planning out a way to get to Aizawa sensei's office that had less traffic. Or what time would be the best.

She was in the middle of said planning when there was a light knock on the door and before she could say anything the door opened and closed again. "I know you are in here." She had tired hiding behind one of the curtained off beds, but knew that if they actually searched there was nowhere to really hide. "Midoriya?"

"Todoroki." She whispered but she didn't want him to see him-her this way. Maybe she could just pretend she was someone else? Just tell him he had the wrong person like she'd done with Kacchan? It was worth a try. "Sorry, you have the wrong person." She tried sounding lightly but she heard her voice tremble.

"Oh, I apologize." Todoroki spoke from the other side of the curtain, "But are you okay? Do you need something?"

"Ah...no. Thank you." She began muttering: Maybe she could get him to find Aizawa sensei for him or maybe Recovery girl.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Without even waiting he peaked through the curtain.

"No, wait!" Putting her hands up she turned her face away so he wouldn't see her face.

It was silent for a moment "Hey, are you wearing Midoriya's clothes?"

"Oh-ah-Midoriya? H-he's my...b-brother! Yeah, my brother." She was not a good liar. "I came to find him, but didn't see him. My clothes got dirty and um- I borrowed the shower and his clothes."

"Midoriya doesn't have siblings."

"I-I know... I actually just found out too..." She trailed of as she heard him move closer.

Before she could react, Todoroki had taken her right hand. She tried to jerk it back, but he had already seen her scars. His warm hand was lightly gripping her wrist and a cold finger was lightly tracing it like if showing her he didn't believe a word. "Why are you lying to me Midoriya? Am I not your friend?"

Ok, so she was defeated. She couldn't lie to him. Letting out a heavy breath her shoulders slumped forward. "I'm sorry Todoroki. I just didn't want anyone to find out."

"Look at me."

She glanced up to find his multicolored eyes looking at her with surprise. After a few long moments of silence, she called out, "Todoroki?" He had remained frozen for a moment too long when his quirks acted up, covering him in ice and fire. "Todoroki!" Pulling her hands back she let them hoover over him for a moment not knowing what to do, before getting the sheet off the bed and placing over his head and patting the flames off.

Regaining his senses and control of his quirks he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I apologize about that." Looking up at her once again he took hold of her hand and looked for any damage he may have caused, but all he was were long delicate looking fingers. Those of a woman. There was nothing marring them but old scars. He looked at her face again.

The cause of him losing control.

She was beautiful. Her cheeks were still freckled by the same number of freckles and same placement of them that he knew so well. Her cheeks were round and rosy with a faint blush. Her eyes were still big and doe-like only difference was that now they had longer lashes that made her look both innocent and sensual for some reason. The hood of her sweater was covering her hair, so without second thought he pulled it off to reveal long green curls that ran down a long elegant neck.

He looked away.

Okay, so he would admit it to himself now. He had always harbored some sort of feelings for Midoriya other than friendship, but he had pushed those down and out. Or so he thought. Cause now looking at the beautiful female Izuku Midoriya he could at least admit it now... couldn't he?

"Hey Todoroki?" She started slowly as she looked down and wrung her hands. "Could you help me find Recovery Girl? Or perhaps Aizawa sensei?"

_Oh right! This isn't normal._ "Yeah I can go looking for them if you would like."

"Please and thank you." She sighed and smiled up at him. "I was really nervous to go back out there and look for them since I didn't want anyone else to know about me looking like this." She gestured at herself.

Though on a regular basis this would have been a normal off day for Midoriya. The outfit she wore was the same weird outfit he'd always wear, but he guessed she meant the whole being a girl now thing.

He nodded, something in him snapped. He didn't want anyone else to see her like this either. "I'll be right back. I'll get you some clothes your size."

"Oh-uuh wait!" She blushed more now. "I don't need that. I just need them to change me back."

He nodded, "Alright. Here." He took off his own jacket and handed it to him. "Wear this over your hoodie that way it's not too noticeable that it's you."

"O-ok." Putting on the jacket she put her hair back into the hoodie and lifted up the hood. "Want me to go with you or would you like me to wait here?"

"Come with me." He didn't want to leave her there and someone else come in. "We should go see if Aizawa sensei is in his office."

She nodded and started following behind him, but he could hear a sort of _clomping_ sound every time she took a step. "What's going on with your shoes?" He asked.

"Oh-uh, well they are too big now and well they almost come out when I take a step."

He looked down and noticed she had tied her shoes tightly but looked huge on her. "We need to find you some shoes." He was surprised she hadn't changed into indoor shoes before even entering the building, but she might have just been freaking out so much to remember to change them. "Actually, wait here…I'll be right back." Hurrying he quickly went to Momo's shoe locker and grabbed her regular shoes, apologizing mentally and promising to make it up to her later. Plus, she could make some with her quirk if really needed.

Making it back to the infirmary he showed her Momo's shoes. "First just take those boots off and you can put these on later."

She nodded, "Alright." Taking the boots off she placed them under the bed, but the socks she wore seemed loose on her as well. He smiled; she had gotten small in many ways.

"Come with me let us find some indoor shoes and anyone that can help."

They were roaming the halls and found indoor shoes for her to wear, but didn't find any of the two people the had been searching for. School was almost out and there was no way they would find those two before all the students started getting out of their classes.

"Maybe we should go back to my room and I'll continue looking for you." Todoroki said.

"That's probably for the best. Thanks Todoroki. I'm glad it's you helping me."

After leaving Midoriya in his bedroom he pulled out his phone and texted Momo and told her he was the one that took her shoes and needed another favor as well. He went looking for the two people needed but one was busy on assignment and Recovery girl after explaining what had happened stated it was something that usually only lasted a few hours, but if not better by the morning she would be in the infirmary the next day to run some test.

"Are you going to tell me who these are for?" Asked Momo when he came by. "And why did you take my shoes?"

"I'm sorry Yaoyorozu, I just needed them. I promise to pay you back for them, but thanks again for this. I would just have gone out and bought them but it was kind of urgent."

"Do you need help?"

"Oh no, it's not that serious they were just in need of some spare clothing and shoes. I accidently charred theirs." he lied.

"Todoroki. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Oh yes, thanks again and I'll make it up to you soon. I promise!" Waving his hand, he headed back to his bedroom and went inside. "I'm back Midoriya."

"Welcome back." She called from his desk. She had already removed his jacket and was now waiting on him looking somewhat anxious. "Did you find them?"

"I didn't find Aizawa sensei, he seems to be on an assignment. Recovery girl stated this quirk's effects should run out in a few hours, but she said if nothing changes by tomorrow, then we can go see her.

"Oh."

"Here I brought you something." Pulling out the change of clothes Momo had made he handed it to her. "See if it fits."

Standing she hesitantly moved forward and took the clothes. It was some stretchy pants and a smaller t-shirt, a jacket and socks. "Thanks." She began to remove her hoodie and began to remove the t-shirt she wore, but paused half-way through and looked at him for a moment before turning away, not before he noticed the bright red blush on her face. "Could you look away please?"

"Sure." Turning to face the wall he felt himself blush as well. Okay so he had been staring. He now realized he was. Though the clothes she wore were huge on her they didn't hide the fact that she, like Momo, had a really big chest.

Hearing the shuffling and quick movements he wanted so badly to turn around but he couldn't dare too.

"I'm ready."

He turned and saw how much nicer she looked with fitted clothing. Her outfit fit her nicely and it showed him just how soft she really looked. "Would you like to go out and eat? Since this will go away by itself?"

"I don't know. What if I change when we are out?"

She had a point there, but maybe all he wanted to do was show her off now? He shook his head. What was he thinking? First, he didn't want anyone to see her and now he wanted to show her off? He didn't make any sense.

"True. Would you like to do something then? We have the entire afternoon. I can order something and have it delivered."

She looked up at him and nodded, "Sure. Oh! Would you like to watch some Almight videos?" She asked excitedly.

He smiled at how her eyes brightened up. "Sure. We can watch them."

"Great!" She was so excited.

He found that absolutely adorable and it brought a smile to his face. They watched a few hours of Almight videos and talked about fights and just about everything Almight related. They talked about classes and assignments. They talked about things they preferred to do or what they loved.

He had imagined Midoriya would continue to feel awkward or shy as he had been at first but somehow he had seemed to forget about it and had grown comfortable. He even absentmindedly tucked his hair behind his ear at times when the long curly strands would fall on his cheek.

He watched in awe. He had never imagined he'd love Midoriya even more than before. Or that this would seem perfectly normal considering the whole craziness of it.

Having soba always at hand they ate together and peaceful silence. Enjoying each others company until an exhausting day had Midoriya'a eyes begin to droop as they sat across from each other.

"I should really head back to my room." She muttered as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"You should really stay here for the night." He said as he caught her slender wrist so she wouldn't leave. "Someone might see you." He added when she was about to shake her head.

Midoriya's eyes looked at their hands before she looking away. "I don't really think it's a good idea. I mean I am a girl now and if someone finds me here… what will they think?" She pulled her hand free and began to wring her hands, "They might start looking for me since they didn't see me in class today." She began muttering, "They might grow concerned…"

"Izuku." He said gently, bringing her back from her muttering fits. "Its okay… I promise we will speak to Recovery girl tomorrow if you are still like this. We can just tell everyone you were sick."

"Okay. You're right." She sighed.

"Stay here I have an extra futon. We will go speak with them tomorrow."

She nodded hesitantly. "Thank you, Todoroki. You've done so much for me already." She bowed gratefully.

"No need." Getting everything set up he handed her an extra set of pajamas he had but was not sure if she would take them or not. "You can change into those if you'd like. I'll go take a shower really quick and I'll be back. Sorry…but it might be best if you didn't bathe today since it will be dangerous if you are seen."

She nodded as she took the pajamas. "I'll do it tomorrow when I change back." She said with a nod.

"Right. I'll be back shortly. Help yourself to anything in my room."

"Thanks."

He grabbed his things and quickly went out to take the quickest shower he'd ever taken. He scrubbed almost violently as he lathered rinsed and repeated in record time. Brushing his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror one last time and realized his face a little redder than usual and it was not caused by the warm water.

Rushing back, he avoided the stragglers in the hall, which wasn't hard since a lot of people kept their distance from him anyway. He entered his room and it seemed to be filled with her scent now. It smelled minty, something that he now associated with Midoriya. She jerked and turned to face him a bit startled as a book fell closed on her lap.

"Todoroki!" She gasped, "That was fast!" moving the book from her lap she really looked at him. "Your hair is still damp." Getting up she headed toward him and grabbed the towel from his hand. "You're going to get sick you know." She got on her tiptoes and began to pat his head with it.

He was motionless.

His mind was going a thousand miles a second for many reasons. First: she was wearing his clothes. They were much too big on her, the sleeves rolled up on her wrist so she could use her hands. _Was this what he'd read about __**boyfriend**__shirts? _Second: She was patting his hair dry. Wasn't that like a written code for a shojo manga?

"Todoroki?" she called waving a hand in front of his face. "Could you sit down. You are too tall and I can't reach all of your hair."

"You don't-" he clamped his mouth shut before he finished that sentence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably hate this." Her hands were falling to her sides but he shook his head and quickly took her hand as he took a seat.

"Go ahead. I don't mind." He faced away from her so she could get his back. "It actually feels nice."

"O-oh okay." He felt hesitant hands on his head once again as they gently patted his hair. "You have really nice hair Todoroki. I always hated how mine would fluff up after I showered. I wanted to have straight hair."

"I love your hair. It very cute and fluffy." He turned to face her and grabbed a lock of said fluffy hair. "It's so soft."

"Well- uh-it-um thanks." She mumbled as her face turned red. "Maybe we should really go to sleep."

"Sure." How could he sleep with her lying next to him? After a long silence, he heard her breathing slow and steady. He slowly turned his body to face her and saw how her freckles softly sprinkled her face like star dust. She looked like a magical forest fairy... or at least he would picture her if it was ever mentioned.

Slowly he reached out and lightly feathered his fingers over said freckles.

Her face scrunched up, creating wrinkles on her nose and brow. Pulling his hand away he decided to continue to watch her sleep until he himself fell asleep.

"Did you ingest any of their bodily fluids?" Asked Recovery girl as Aizawa sensei and Todoroki looked at her concerned.

She began to think back. Her muttering picked up top speed as she tried to think if she had or not. "All I did was helping someone up after they had tripped and fell off a few steps. I can't remember if there was any blood or anything. I just remember trying to make my way to them before they fell, but they were so far away. So, when I reached them I asked if they were okay, and they said they were fine. So, they started to stand up so I helped them up. She was pretty young so she ended up jumping up and she bumped into my face..." She paused her quick muttering, "Oh..."

"Did you remember?"

"When her face collided with mine. Well...we technically kissed, but it tasted coopery." She bit her lip, "I think she might have bitten herself or I might have accidently bit her when our lips crashed against each other, but... I do believe now that I might have swallowed some of her blood."

Recovery girl look at Aizawa sensei worriedly while he shook his head. "My quirk wasn't able to do anything."

"I do believe this is troublesome." Said the older woman.

"Will I not be able to change back?" She asked softly.

"It is too early to say, but we can run further test and see if we can find this girl to ask her some questions. All I can tell you is we have to wait and let it run its course. There is also a way to remove this quirk, but there have been issues with certain people lose their own quirks so that is only a last option if you really want to change back."

"Lose my quirk?" Was all she repeated looking down as she thought.

"That's only last option if there is nothing else to do, but it is always entirely up to you."

"So, if everything else fails. I will be a girl forever or be quirk less forever." Her voice sounded so terribly emotionless it hurt just to listen.

"You may return to classes since there really isn't anything wrong with you." Said Aizawa sensei as he sighed. "You already took yesterday off and you can't miss to many days."

She nodded, "Can I take today off? I would like to visit my mother."

"That will be excused, but you will have to come to classes tomorrow." Aizawa sensei looked at Todoroki then, "You also skipped classes, you will not be punished, but you have to go back."

She kept her head low as Todoroki nodded, "Yes sir."

"You both may leave, but if anything, else happens just give us a call." Said Recovery girl as she shuffled out with some blood vials, she had gotten from Midoriya.

"Head to class Todoroki." Aizawa sensei said sternly waiting on him to leave. "Midoriya, you can head out to your mothers whenever you'd like."

"Thank you, sir." She bowed after he too left. "I guess I'll head home." Picking up her phone she shoved it into her jacket and lifted up the hood and headed out.

Making it home she knocked and her mom answered and looked at her for a second.

"Mom."

It only took that for her mother to pull her into a tight hug. "Izuku." Pulling her inside she led her into the Livingroom and sat down. "What happened?"

"I came in contact with someone's quirk."

"How long will it last?"

"Well... they don't know, but they said it could be a few days or forever."

"Forever?!"

"Yes... well there is a way I can return, but it might cause my quirk to be removed."

"So... you would no longer have a quirk?" She asked slowly.

"Yes."

"And what do you want to do?"

She looked away, "I want to keep my quirk, but I don't want to be a girl forever."

"Well I do want grandchildren. So as long as I get them. It doesn't really bother me whether you are a boy or girl. As long as you are happy."

"Mom!" Her face felt hot as she thought having children as a girl. "Don't say that. All I want to do is go back."

Ruffling her hair her mother smiled. "You look just like I did when I was your age." She said with a nostalgic smile, "I have some clothes that might fit you if you want to take a bath and change?"

"Oh uh, yes, but I feel weird seeing myself naked."

Her mother laughed as she stood and disappeared in her room. She soon came out with plenty of clothes to choose from and what looked like cropped tank tops. "Um, what do I need that for?"

"Oh, it's a sports bra. I have those from when I was trying to get fit, but I never really used them. You can put them on until we can go out and buy you some actual bras for you."

"We don't have to buy anything mom. I can just use this until hopefully I return to normal."

"Well alright, I'll prepare you a bath. Take your time looking through the clothes and I'll call you when the water is ready."

Nodding thankfully, she began to look through her mom's old clothes. They were a bit outdated, but they would fit her nicely. She was just upset that everything her mother had were dresses or skirts. Biting her lips, she went to her room and got some of her briefs she'd left there. She looked in her closet for anything that might fit her now, but everything was so big.

"Izuku, the water is ready."

Taking a shower and bath was so taxing and confusing. She tried her best not to look too much as she scrubbed. Her hair which was longer in length took forever to clean. When she exited her mother was already waiting for her with a brush and hair drier at hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Let me brush your hair." She said excitedly. "When do you have to go back?"

"I need to go back to classes tomorrow...regardless of how I look."

"Then we should go out and buy you some necessary undergarments and a least two sets of clothes."

"I don't need clothes mom. I can just use yours."

"Well we need to do something about your uniform. So, we can buy one for you."

She groaned, "I don't really want to spend money."

Her mom didn't say anything as she continued to brush and blow her hair dry. Her mom seemed more excited than she thought she would be and took her to the clothes store and she got some pants and t-shirts, which her mom was a little saddened since she kept showing her cute dresses. They ended up getting a cute bra and underwear as well.

It made her blush just to be in that section of clothing but her mom did most of the picking out. Tired from a long day of shopping and her mom seeming like a giddy young woman they headed home for a meal.

When they arrived, she was surprised to find Todoroki waiting outside their door. He was leaning against the wall looking down at his phone and when he heard them, he looked relieved but perked up and smiled and greeted them.

"Hey Todoroki." She said lightly, "Sorry have you been waiting out here long?"

"No. No just got here."

"Come inside you two. I'll make some tea." Opening the door, the mom led them both inside. "Make sure to put your things in your room, Izuku."

"Sure, thing mom." gesturing Todoroki to the living room she quickly headed to her room and dropped off her bags before returning. "How was school?"

"Same as always." He sighed, "Everyone is asking for you though. I told them you were okay, but they are all really worried."

"I should text them." She said sadly.

He took hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I told them you needed some space, but let them know you were coming back tomorrow."

"Thank you." She squeezed back.

"I've got tea here, but maybe you would like something else?" Her mom set down the tea cups down and looked at their joined hands with a smile she was trying to hold back. "We also have snacks if you would like while I start on dinner."

Pulling her hand away she took the tea. "I can help you with it mom." Standing up she was making her way around Todoroki.

"No. No. It's fine honey just attend to him it won't take long."

"Okay..." Her mom was acting weird but it was fine. "Would you like to watch something? I have a lot of movies in my room if you would like to watch?"

"Sure."

Guiding him to her bedroom she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Todoroki had been to her house and room before but now it felt different for some reason. Probably because after she had put a video on and she sat down Todoroki reached out and held her right hand. He was absentmindedly lightly caressing her scars with his thumb as he faced forward.

So, they were friends, but this was weird.

Him doing so was making her heart race and her hands sweat as her mind raced with explanations. She wanted to ask why he was doing it but felt embarrassed to do so. She just sat there stiffly with her hand in his as they both stared forward. He didn't let go until they heard her mom call to them that food was ready. She looked at the video and it was almost done yet she couldn't remember any of it.

"Coming!"

"I still can't get over that you are a girl now." said Uraraka. Her rosy cheeks taking a brighter coloring as she once again like many days in the following weeks had poked her chest. Midoriya merely covered her chest from further abuse.

"Please don't do that, it's weird." Midoriya said softly as she shrunk back while her face burned.

"Come on. I still can't believe it." Placing her head on her hand Uraraka just sighed.

Even after all this time only some of her classmates had lost interest. For some reason Kacchan had maintained his distance from her. He would just click his tongue if she was near or whenever she was mentioned around him. She noticed he would look at her but quickly look away when she turned to face him.

"I know... and lately..." She paused and was about to begin to mutter to herself, but Aizawa sensei came into the room and begun classes.

She was taking note when the pain in her lower abdomen began once again. Used to pain, but confused as to why it felt like her insides were ripping apart, she got up from her seat and quickly excused herself as she ran her way to the restroom.

She made it into the girl's bathroom, something she got right for once since she always ran into the boys restroom. She made it into the stall and realized blood was staining her underwear.

"What's happening?" Sitting on the toilet she felt her anxiety reach new peaks. Was the quirk messing with her insides? Was it why she felt like she was being ripped apart?

Not feeling confident she didn't know who to call. She just sat there blankly until there was a soft knock on the door. "Midoriya?"

"Uraraka." She said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know..."

"Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know what's happening. My stomach hurts."

There was a long pause and Uraraka's feet shifted since that was all she could see. "I know this is a weird question, but... are you perhaps _bleeding_?"

She gasped, "How do you know?"

Uraraka let out an uncomfortable giggle. "Well you see..." She paused her feet once again shifting awkwardly. "Girls get a monthly bleed. Some of us have really bad cramping and some don't, but usually it lasts a few days." She cleared her throat and laughed, "Though I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you."

"Is it normal to feel like I'm being torn apart from the inside?"

She snorted, "Welcome to our world Midoriya." She said faking cheer. "Give me a second I'll bring you something." Her feet turned to leave, but she paused one foot still in the air. "Did you leak through your skirt?"

She pulled her skirt forward and though it was small it was a bit stained, "Yes."

"I'll get you your gym pants too."

"Thanks, Uraraka."

"No problem. We girls gotta' stick together." She began to walk out, "You should still see the nurse just in case it's something else." She called out as she left.

She sighed once alone again, "Girls have it harder than I thought."

She'd been getting ready to leave the nurses office when Todoroki showed up looking concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked her, his usual serious demeanor broken by the concerned scowl in between his brows.

She nodded, "Yeah, fine."

Uraraka giggled, "Look at you Todoroki. Who would have thought?" She said cryptically.

She felt herself blush. She didn't know if it was because she was now a girl or because Todoroki had given her so much attention this past few weeks, but every time she saw Todoroki her stomach fluttered and her heart pounded rapidly. She would feel very self-conscious around him.

For some reason now Todoroki was more touchy-feely than he had ever been before. He would hold her hand or lightly tuck her hair behind her ear and it made her heart flutter and her face burn. Did he know what he was doing to her or was it just absentmindedly?

He moved to her and hugged her, "I was worried when I heard you left to the infirmary."

"Well I'll head out. Call me if you need me." Uraraka waved with a sly smile on her face. "I'll bring the stuff to your room later."

Pulling away from Todoroki, her face burning she looked at the ground and wrung her hands. "Oh-uh- thank you for everything."

"No problem." She winked and gave her a thumbs up as she ducked out.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again as he held her hand.

Again, she felt her heart flutter and her hands begin to sweat. "Uh, yes. I'm doing good." She looked at the floor. "I was just going to go back to my room now and rest."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to rest and eat warm foods."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I just feel like eating some chocolate for some reason."

"If chocolate is what you want. I'll buy you some chocolate."

"You don't have too. I'll get it myself." She felt a bit of anger flare out of nowhere and she blinked a few times. "Sorry, but really I got it. I'm just going to head home and I'll see you later." She tried to walk past him.

He caught her hand and just looked her in the eye. "Let me go with you."

She bit her lip and looked at his multicolored eyes. "Okay." She nodded.

Without letting her go he intertwined his fingers with hers and began to head toward the dorms. They made a quick stop at the vending machine and he bought some sweets and chocolate milk. Holding a few things between the both of them they headed toward her room.

She was sitting down on the floor when once again she felt the _cramping _as Uraraka called it, in her lower stomach she pitched forward pressing her knees to her stomach and chest.

"Are you in pain?" Todoroki asked while looking at her, not knowing what to do.

"It's normal apparently for girls anyway." She sounded breathless even to herself. She pulled her phone out and saw a message from Uraraka.

**It will make it feel better if you press something warm to your belly. **

**Like a warm towel... Or Todoroki's hand. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Though she got the meaning of the emoji face she was willing to try anything to make the pain go away. Getting a hold of a towel she dampened it with hot water and by the time she pressed it to her stomach it was already cooler. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Do you need me to do anything for you?"

She opened one eye and looked at him and shook her head. "Uraraka just said to place something warm on my belly and it would make me feel better and it sort of does, but the heat is almost gone from the towel." She grumbled, "I don't want to get back up and run it under hot water."

"You don't have to do that." He sat next to her and placed his hand over her stomach. "Does that feel better?" The heat from his quirk was gently soothing her cramps and she smiled, for once not shy enough to pull away.

"Yes. Thanks." She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. "It feels so much better."

"That's good." He nodded and leaned his shoulder into hers while holding her hand in his right hand between their thighs and his left was over her belly. He knew he was getting bolder with his actions. He'd gotten away with holding her hand more now. So much so that their hands sometimes seemed to radiate towards each other. She no longer pulled away from his touch which she did before with a blush and a very shy giggle.

He felt bad that she was in pain. She was just leaning back against the bed frame as his warm hand soothed her stomach. Her freckled cheeks had a light pinkish glow to them not caused by embarrassment more likely a fever caused by her sickness.

He heard the shift in her breathing as she slept soundly. Again, like many other times before he watched her for a few moments. Hating letting go of her hand he did so and lean his face closer to hers and kissed her temple lightly.

Pulling out his phone he was reading over the symptoms she had and tried to figure out what was wrong. He soon found out exactly what it was and he read over from other effects it had.

There was a warning for guys that there would be sudden mood swings and if she got angry just to give her chocolate or anything sweet. Also said not to say or bring up mood swings since it made them angrier and would make some women cry.

Confused by the warnings he looked over at Midoriya and knew for a fact he didn't like to see her cry.

Midoriya's phone began to vibrate and soon after there was a knock on the door.

"Hm…" Midoriya groaned sleepily opening her eyes.

"Someone's at the door. I'll get it." Getting up he quickly made it to the door and found Uraraka and to his surprise: loud-mouth Bakugo.

"Hey Todoroki! How's Midoriya doing?" She had a bag in her hand and smiled conspiratorially at him.

"She was asleep." He stepped aside and she walked through, but his eyes were locked on Bakugo.

Bakugo on the other hand was holding a bowl and was vibrating with anger his lips crooked and teeth gnashing, "Are you her keeper now, Icy-hot." He said through his teeth.

"I am not but it's obvious you have been ignoring her since the start. So, this is a _very _unpleasant surprise."

They locked eyes in a silent battle of wills when Bakugo ended it by clicking his tongue. "Round face asked me to cook for the idiot Deku. Since no one else seems to know how." He thrust the bowl at him. "I don't know why I listened to her." Sticking his hands in his pockets he was about to leave but turned back quickly. "You seem to have grown attached to Deku, but he was always and idiot crybaby. Deku will soon turn back."

"I don't care. Don't come near her either way."

"What'd you say Icy-hot?" He paused looking back at him menacingly.

"She's gonna' be mine regardless if she's a girl or a boy."

"Are you a fucken idiot?"

"I love Midoriya it doesn't matter what form she's in." He spoke seriously to Bakugo's astonishment.

For once the ash blond had nothing to say.

"Thanks for the soup. I'll let her know you brought it by." He was turning to enter the room again when he heard the popping of the others boys quirk and with another click of the tongue Bakugo turned and left.

"Fucken extras."

Midoriya was hiding the bag behind her when he entered. "Bakugo made you soup." He said lightly, carefully handing it to her.

Her face was red as she took it. "Thanks."

"I'll have to go and find Bakugo before he causes collateral damage." Uraraka was getting up from her seat next to Midoriya with a quick pat on her shoulder. "I'll see you guys in class." She waved and practically ran out of there.

Taking sips of the soup she let out a sigh of contentment. "It's good, he even made it mild."

"Need me to heat it up?" he asked while sitting next to her again.

"No, it's hot enough as it is." Taking careful sips, she made a contented face.

It made him a bit jealous that she was enjoying something someone else made. With a quick head shake he decided not to think about it and focus on anything but that. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?" He was thinking about perhaps taking her out to eat.

Placing the bowl on her lap she shook her head. If I still feel this way... I rather just stay home and lay under the covers."

"Is that so." He looked straight ahead. He didn't mind not doing anything, but he figured she might want to train or something since that was what they had been doing days prior. That or she would sit down and write on his notebooks. Yet right now at the moment everything was silence, but the occasional sip of soup.

He leaned back and enjoyed the silence. He had lived with silence before but at the moment it felt warm and comforting, while before it was cold and painful.

"Hey Todoroki?"

"Y-yes?" He replied quickly.

"Does it not bother you?"

"What exactly at you referring to?"

"Well... you staying here with me when you could be out practicing. I know I have been taking most of your time. Which I don't understand why you are doing that when you have other important things to do. Don't get me wrong I am thankful you are keeping me company but I would hate it if I'm keeping you from something important. I don't want you to put your life on hold to help me out with this transition. You really don't have too. I am ok like this." She was muttering going at full speed to which he smiled.

Placing a hand over hers that was holding the bowl he shook his head. "I love spending time with you. It doesn't matter what we do. I just like spending time with you. Nothing else is important."

"Oh." She looked at the empty bowl, her face red with embarrassment. Before smiling with a shaky smile.

He smiled too, his cheeks taking a rosy tint. He wanted to say it. He wanted to say he loved her, but had already told himself he would wait until after knowing what she decided to do with her form in the future. He could wait. He would just have to show her in any way possible how much he cared.

And until that day came. He would wait.

"It's been over two months now and she is still the same." Said her mother as they both sat across from Recovery girl and other medical doctors. "Will she be that way forever?"

"We have found the girl that he had ran into and she too is confused. She never had it last this long before. She said usually by ten minutes at most thirty minutes people would be back to normal. We've run several test on your bloodwork and we don't find anything wrong with you. All we can do is to strip the quirk away, but in doing so we might strip your own as well."

She looked up to her mother and next to her was Almight who was there supporting both of them. She looked at both of them and then at her hands. She didn't want to stay a woman, but she'd been living this way for a couple months now and she'd gotten used to it enough that it wasn't so bad. She had actually spoken with Almight about just having him pass all-for-one to her back again, but Almight couldn't confirm he could do so again since he was not as he used to be. He had already lost his flame. So, if she lost the quirk then there wouldn't be a guarantee to pass it back to her again.

She didn't want to lose the quirk. Not only because she was selfish, but because she was a hero. She would sacrifice anything to protect others and being a woman wasn't so bad. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I will remain this way. I do not want to lose my quirk. I have lived like this for months. I think I can continue this way as long as it takes."

Everyone who had been waiting with bated breaths seemed to all exhale at the same time at her reply.

"Are you sure young Midoriya?" Asked the man sitting next to her mother. "No one will hold it against you if you decide to go through with it."

"No. I am sure. I will continue on living this way."

Her mother let out a tearful smile, but held onto her hand and tightly squeezed it. "If that is your decision then there are no complaints from me."

"Thanks."

He'd been nervously waiting for them to come out. He hadn't been able to be with them since it was private matters, but he was dying to know what would happen. He was pacing the lobby until he saw the girl he loved with her teary-eyed mother. He slowly made his way to them, letting them notice him first.

"Todoroki." She said with a trembly smile. "I guess everyone will just have to get used to seeing me this way for a while longer...probably forever."

He didn't say anything but he was so happy... "Please excuse us please." He said to her mother. "I'll be borrowing her for a moment." Taking hold of her wrist he ran off toward a room he made sure was empty.

"Todo-"

He hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you decided to stay this way."

"Eh?!"

"Not that it would have mattered if you decided to change back. I would have still loved you just the same." He muttered close to her ear.

"W-wa...L-love?"

Pulling away he looked at her and nodded, "Izuku Midoriya, I've loved you for a long time. I've loved you even before you changed. I think I fell in love with you on our match...do you remember?" She nodded slowly, "Since then I've been sticking to you as a friend since that was the only way I thought I could ever be with you, but I always wanted something more." He took a deep breath and lightly tucked a strand of hair that had come loose from her pony tail. "I was scared to tell you my feelings since I was scared of being rejected by you and losing your friendship. But I can't hold it back anymore. I love you."

"Todoroki..."

"I was going to wait until you had made your decision, but you made it much faster than I thought so I couldn't hold back." He smiled, "I know this is a lot to take in, but I love you and I just can't stop saying it." He finally paused and really looked at her. "Does it gross you out?"

Her face was bright red, as her eyes kept looking everywhere but at him.

"It does... doesn't it?" He asked slowly while taking a few steps back.

Midoriya's beautiful emerald eyes watched him with horrified concern. "No! It doesn't." She closed the distance again, "I was... I just can't put my thoughts into words. For once I was drawing a blank." She bit her lip and looked at their hands, "I just couldn't believe you felt the same way I did." Her face was even redder than before, probably redder than his hair. "I just thought you would have thought it was weird since I used to be a boy."

"Really?"

"U-uh yeah. I don't really know when it happened, but I started to like you more than a friend and I was just so scared I would give myself away when I was with you. I didn't want you to think I was weird since I used to be a boy."

Placing a hand on her shoulder he drew her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and placed his chin on top her head. "I loved you even since before you were a girl. It wouldn't have mattered since you are still you no matter what you look like."

"Todoroki..." He could hear her voice tremble with tears.

"At least if you stay this way..." He almost said it but clamped his mouth shut.

"This way...?"

He had almost said it but it would be for another conversation. "It's nothing."

"Tell me." She pulled away from him to look up at him, her doe like eyes pleading at him to tell her.

Something new that he had discovered, he was weak to those eyes. He leaned forward and inches away from her lips whispered, "This way we can have kids together." She let out a squeak before he kissed her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Holding her own against a villain she was not using her full power but she was looking for weaknesses she could exploit when another villain came at her from the right. She had enough time to block but she was thrust back against hard concrete.

Strands of her long hair came out of her braid and fell over her eyes as she quickly swiped it back. She was heading back into the fight when she saw the ice wall quickly cut her off from one of the villains. She realized Todoroki had just gotten there and was going to help take care of the other one while she finished the first one.

After a quick take down and capture Todoroki and she headed toward their agency after a job well done.

"Want to get some soba before we head home?" Asked Todoroki when she came out in her civilian clothes. Her long curly hair slightly damp from a half-assed job of blow drying it.

"You really love your soba." She said with a sigh and a head shake, but she didn't mind doing whatever her boyfriend wanted. She did love to see him happy.

He grinned dorkily at her. Earning him a _pfft _from her followed by an array of giggles. "Not as much as I love you."

She immediately stopped knowing her face was turning red. After dating for five years they were now comfortable with each other. Yet the change in Todoroki had been just as noticeable as her gender change. He had become more open and affectionate. (Mostly towards her, but he didn't hide it from anyone.) Which surprised everyone.

Walking side by side they made their way to his favorite restaurant, their hands tightly clasped together in between them as they walked.

"It was lucky you came by when you did earlier." She made idle conversation since his hand seemed to be sweating even when it was his usually cold side. Something was bugging him and she wanted to find out what.

"Oh, well I actually heard from the agency where you were so I came by to see if you needed help." He said while looking straight ahead.

"That's nice of you." She swung their hands in an effort to make him look at her, but he continued with his forward gaze. Pursing her lips, she was wondering if she should just ask him straight out when he finally turned to her.

"We're off for the next two days, right?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes...?" she replied confused, since he knew this. They had their schedules almost identical.

"Change of plans." He said quickly as he hailed a taxi.

"Oh?" He began to pull her arm and they crossed the street and into the taxi cab. "Where we going?" She asked once inside.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he handed the driver his cellphone with an address on it. "You'll see."

So even with the reassurance he gave her she still couldn't stop herself from wringing her hands. She was looking out the window and saw that they were leaving the city and were headed out further into more residential areas.

At last the taxi stopped and they were in front of a traditional looking inn, but on closer inspection it was a restaurant as well. She'd never been there before so she gawked at it a little longer while Todoroki paid the fair and quickly helped her out.

Always the perfect gentleman.

Keeping hold of her hand he led her inside with him and the place was beautiful they were led to their own tatami room while they were brought traditional food and had a beautiful view of the relaxing garden.

"Ok, so why did you end up changing plans?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to be spontaneous."

"I see." She ate her food with a gnawing sensation that something big was going to happen but she didn't know what. Maybe she just wasn't feeling good. Maybe her fight earlier had done something to her and she just didn't know. They ate in silence. Hardly being able to taste the food she just lightly picked at it.

He placed a hand on hers startling her out of her inner ramblings. "You okay?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

He looked at her confused, but merely shook it off. "Yeah I'm fine." he smiled once again. "I just wanted to change it up a little. I hope you like it here."

"Yeah, it's nice here."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Would you like to stay the night?" He asked lightly.

Now her face seemed to burst into flames as she thought of the idea. Nodding slowly, she looked down at her hands while doing so. She was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Alright wait here while I reserve the room." He quickly stood and before leaving kissed the top of her curly olive-green hair. "I'll be right back." He rushed out of there like if he was in danger.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She could feel the tension in the air, but didn't know what was happening.

Maybe he wanted to break up? He was her first boyfriend... well her first anything since she never dated anyone before him. Would she be able to handle the break up? She thought they had been doing okay. Hadn't they? Had she been to clingy? Maybe not affectionate enough? Sure, there were times he would initiate this and that, but she was scared. Was she reacting correctly? Or did he finally think that all of this was weird and he wanted to stop already?

She couldn't blame him since this was very weird.

He came back though with a huge smile on his face. "Let's go for a walk in the gardens before we go to our suite." he offered her his hand, which she took.

She nodded, "Okay."

This was it. He was going to tell her and then that would be it.

"So... I wanted to talk to you." he said suddenly stopping by the Koi pond. "We've been to-"

"Wait! Wait-wait." She stopped him quickly. "I know what you are going to say, but first just let me tell you this." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes and spoke seriously. "You and I have been together for many years now and I am so very happy for all those memories. You've loved and cherished me just as much as I have. And I will probably continue loving you for many years to come-"

He pulled her into a tight embrace peppering her face with kisses. "I love you now and forever too." Letting her go he kneeled down in front of her hand held out a royal blue box. He opened it and it had a very simple ring resting on the velvety cushion. "Will you spend this forever with me?"

She stood there motionless.

"So, he wasn't breaking up with me he wanted to propose. I was prepared for him to say he wanted to end this and now I don't know what to do." She began to mutter to herself as she watched him kneeling there.

He looked confused for a moment before chuckling. "Will you be mine?" he asked again cutting her off from continuing in that spiral.

She looked him in the eyes once again her eyes began to get brighter with what he imagined were tears. And she merely nodded. "Of course!"

He took her hand and placed the ring on her slender delicate fingers. "You worried me there." He said after a kiss and a tight hug.

"You? I was sweating bullets thinking you were going to break up with me."

He cocked his head to the side even more confused, "Why would you think that?" He asked looking at her for an explanation.

She looked away, "Well you were acting weird. I just thought you got tired of being with me."

He began to laugh, "And you thought I would bring you out here for a nice meal and get a room to break up with you?"

She felt so embarrassed, "Don't question it. That's just what I thought."

After he laughed it all out of his system, he kissed her ring finger and then her cheek. "I will never let you go. Not now or ever." He said seriously.

She got a shiver down her spine, but it too made her giddy. "You won't be able to go back on your words."

"I don't plan to ever."

It was rare for her to initiate a kiss so when she did so he felt like the luckiest man alive. "I'll have to get one for you."

He shook his head and brought a ring out as well and place it on his finger. Wiggling his finger, he let her see it. "Don't worry. I got one too."

She looked at it and seemed to think for a moment, and took his hand. She slipped the ring off and looked at him, "I really hate that I didn't get one for you... but at least let me put it on your finger."

He nodded and watched as she placed it on his finger.

He kissed her again as if to seal the deal.

He was holding onto her tightly when he whispered into her ear. "We should go to our suite and try for kids." He felt her shiver letting out the cutest squeak in surprise.

PS: Please let me know in the comments if you want more. A friend of mine has asked me to make a more...mature content next chapter since it might be the last. Let me know if you guys would like some Lemon... Alright then! Thanks a lot for your comments and such great feed back i received in the previous chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little warning! this is a bit smutty and very sour lemon. XD **

**Hope you enjoy. Please leave me comments down below of what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

She was nervous.

_Very _nervous!

She was in the shower, for the second time that day, looking at the kimono supplied by the inn, but she was trying to talk herself into heading out in just a towel. Years before it wouldn't have been a big issue since the boys took community bathes all the time, but now it was different. It was even weird when she was invited to go with the girls. She always took a bath separate of everyone wore bathing suites when she was around since she had asked for that to be a condition.

But now she was going out to meet Todoroki in just a towel and nothing else. Maybe she could wear the kimono and just have him remove it?

. ...

There was no point in putting it on.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long hair was up in a bun since she didn't want to get it wet and her face was burning red.

In all the time she and Todoroki had been dating they never went _all-the-way. _Sure, they'd have long kissing sessions. Or some heavy cuddling and _dry_ over the top-of-clothing touching. The furthest they had ever gone was him touching her _chest, _and she would touch his _thing_ with his guiding hand. But further than that had always made her anxiety sky rocket and they would stop. She hated having making him wait for so long but she wasn't mentally prepared.

But now she felt prepared enough. Or so she felt. She wanted to make him happy and she didn't want him to wait any more.

Taking a deep breath, she headed out and found him sitting formally waiting on her. When she did, she saw him smile reassuringly at her. He was so sweet. He had waited for so long so patiently and now she would at least be able to truly become his.

She kneeled in front of him and felt a bit awkward as she did. She made sure to keep the towel tucked as to not reveal anything too soon...

"We should head to the futon." He stood after a moment of silence.

She nodded and was about to stand but he picked her up and carried her to it. She wrapped her arms around his neck feeling her heart beat profusely in her chest.

"It's okay." He whispered as he set her down. "I'm a bit nervous too, but I promise not to hurt you."

It wasn't really pain she was afraid of. She was more concerned with the physical trauma. She had been a boy for so long and it was weird imagining having someone inside her person. He didn't know really what the issue was but it was always there.

"I trust you." And it was the truth. She loved and trusted him completely.

Gently laying her on the soft futon he looked at her for a moment before seeming to trace her features with his eyes.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, lightly touching his scar. "Shoto." She said softly knowing he loved it when she called his name.

He closed his eyes as if savoring the moment.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared into hers. She could see all his endless love and affection there. She glided her hand to the back of his head lightly gliding her fingers through his soft hair until she slowly pulled him to her.

Kissing him slowly at first, she wanted to show him just how much she loved him. It didn't take long for him to begin to run his hand over her body. The other was holding his body weight off her.

She could feel him between her legs as any slight movement had him pressing against her pelvis.

She was breathing through her nose as their lips would not separate. He was teasing her with his tongue. He kept going for pressure points she had while she tried to as well, but so far was nowhere close to winning.

After one last effort he ended up gliding his tongue on the roof of her mouth making her moan and gasped for air. She pushed him back and shivered at the feeling left in her mouth and lips but he didn't give her a moment to process when he was already attacking her neck with kisses and nips.

She wanted to tell him to stop, but bit her tongue. She wouldn't say so since she knew he would stop and that would be that. Her fear would just have to go somewhere else since tonight she would let it happen.

Reaching for him she began to tug on his shirt and received help as Todoroki tossed the garment far off.

She had seen him topless plenty of times but it always amazed her just how fit he was. She was too but after turning into a girl the hard muscles had turned softer and smoother than defined like before no matter how much she worked out.

Seeming to not want to be separated from her, Todoroki kissed her shoulder while placing a bracing arm next to her head while with the other hand he began to remove his pants.

She tightly closed her eyes as to not see something that might scare her and want her to stop. Since she had felt Todoroki's member before and knew he was well endowed. She knew that seeing it would scare her further into not continuing all the way. Swallowing hard she tried to focus instead on the pleasure his lips brought on her skin as he returned to his earlier position between her legs.

He was moving slowly.

He could see her nervousness. He didn't want to scare her and have her stop when he was so close. His fingers trembled as he began to slowly pull the towel apart. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears but he could see some resolve on her face and body he hadn't seen before.

With one swift tug he pulled the towel apart revealing everything to him.

She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She not only had the nicest breast that fit just right in his hands to amazing legs and just the right amount of softness to her body that gave him warmth and comfort.

She had tightly shut her eyes causing tiny wrinkles to form on her nose and brow, but with a smile instead of staring and taking in her glorious figure, he placed gentle kisses to each eye and brow.

"Izuku." He said softly before gently caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Look at me." He whispered.

She slowly, cautiously did as he asked. Her large emerald eyes looked up at him. They seemed to waver a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just do it before I change my mind."

He felt a shudder in his heart. She was pushing herself still. Even after all these years he hadn't been able to reassure her. He felt like stopping. To try again once she was ready, just like they'd done before.

He was just about to but he thought better about it. She was fearful of what might happen and though he had tried to put her mind at ease for so long hadn't been able too. So, all he had to do know was show her how great it could be. Or so he had read and studied.

"Izuku." Though he was going to take her word and do it, he was going to take his time and make her feel good; his own needs would have to wait until the right moment.

Kissing her lips lightly he kissed his way down to her soft breast. Something they had already done before and knew she liked. He kissed and licked while one hand lightly trialed down her side to her thigh and up again lightly scraping his finger nails on her skin causing goose bumps to appear in their wake. Her thigh was rubbing against his member and causing some friction making him absentmindedly to move his hips.

Ignoring Shoto Jr. he moved his hand to her inner thigh slowly yet surely making his way to her most guarded area. She was distracted by his kisses on her breast that she didn't even realize he had made it to her sweet spot until he was already lightly caressing her.

She jerked underneath him and sucked in a startled breath. "It's ok." He said softly against the valley of her breast. He looked at her and she looked down at him with confusion and burning passion.

He felt himself jerk his hips into her thigh pressing himself harder against her at that sight but began to nibble her breast and collar bone causing her to let out a few moans that were like music to his ears.

"Shoto." She let out while his fingers lightly traced a circle around her small nub between her legs.

Her legs jerked underneath her as he performed ministrations on her apex. He watched her as her head jerked from side to side as she tried to keep from moaning too loudly. He was reaching his limit just by watching her. He could feel her wetness on his fingers as he prepared her for his intrusion.

She was almost ready. He could tell he had her ready to burst but he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Her hands were fisted while she was biting her lip to keep from moaning when he placed himself between her legs and while watching her reaction to see her reaction in case it was too painful, he pushed against her wet entrance and swiftly sheathed himself inside her in one smooth thrust.

He watched all the passion flee her gaze as she sucked in a breath in shock and her eyes looked up at him startled.

He leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her while peppering kisses on her face, lips, and eyes. "I'm sorry." He sounded strained even to himself. "I prepared you as best I could." Kissing her brow, he soon placed his forehead against hers. "I won't move until you get used to me."

Her arms tightly wrapped themselves around him tightly, something he found so dear to him. He was the one causing her pain yet she clung to him. "You can move however you like." She spoke at last while looking into his eye's centimeters from his own.

He moved his hips slowly causing her to tense up for a moment. He paused though all he wanted to do was move wildly in her warm tightness.

"It's okay. I can handle it Shoto."

Her saying his name in such a breathless voice pushed him over the edge. He pulled back and thrust into her without reserve.

He groaned and she called his name while tightening her arms around him.

His hips were moving on their own as his lips found hers again. They would call each other's name out in between kisses. Her hands had now absentmindedly begun to explore his body. Lightly trailing down his back or down his arms.

Her legs were now wrapped around his waist and she was thrusting up to meet him causing his heart and soul to feel like he was soaring through the sky; maybe even died and gone to heaven.

Their first experience at ecstasy was overwhelmingly satisfying and exhausting not only for him, but he could tell she too was feeling the same way. He lay on top of her spent and sleepy even when he was at his peak in physical condition.

She woke up after the best feeling in the world. Her body ached like it did after a well-planned work out. Her body still felt jittery and her body jerked as the adrenaline and orgasm left her body. She felt his heaviness on top and inside her still.

She was probably asleep only for a few minutes since she was still somewhat breathing heavily and her heart was still beating so fast.

She glanced down and found his cheek resting on her chest. His multicolored hair was lightly caressing her chest with soft tendrils covered in both their sweat.

She smiled tenderly while seeing his sleeping form on her. Her fingers lightly gliding through his hair slowly making their way down his broad shoulders to his back. She couldn't reach far so she settled for his arm beginning to play with his big hands. They were so much bigger than her own and were sporting a new item; a silver ring. It was a simple band but it now meant that soon he would truly be hers in not just her eyes but in everyone else as well.

She looked at her own for a moment before twining her fingers through his and just focused on his breathing.

She was staring up at the ceiling thinking how silly she had been for holding this off for so long.

Shoto had been amazing. Just thinking about it made her lower belly begin to grow hot as she remembered everything, he did for her.

She felt her hips sway from side to side and her pelvis thrust up when he took in one deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

He smiled sleepily at her before realizing where he was and she felt his lower half react faster than his top half. He smiled before nuzzling her chest and lightly placing soft kisses on bright red spots appearing all over her body.

"Wanna' continue for them babies?" She asked coquettishly.

He thrust forward in reply causing her to let out a breathless squeak.

"Do you even have to ask?" He was wide awake now as he kissed her lips.

**(P.S. this might be the last chapter for this story. Let me know what you guys think and if **

**you want more let me know and i'll try my best. Have a great day and thank you all for**

**the amazing feedback.)**

**also someone asked me to do a reverse of this setting... I'm thinking about it. let me know if you

guys would like this as well. Once again thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone reading my story and for leaving me comments. I didn't expect it to get so many replies and suggestions. As per request you guys wanted an extra chapter so here you go. Hope you like it! Thanks again for all your support! Love you all!**

Epilogue

He lay awake that night like the past few nights lately. Bracing his head on his hand he stared at the ceiling.

His lovely wife lay cradled snugly against his side. Her nose was all but pressed against his rib-cage while she clutched onto his t-shirt as if making sure he wouldn't leave.

Sighing while a tiny smile formed on his lips. He'd been meaning to change positions for a while now but didn't do so in fear of waking her. Almost as if she'd heard his sigh, she nuzzled his side while mumbling incoherently. He bit his lip as to not laugh at her mumbles. She did so a lot sometimes waking him when she did so.

With a gentle hand he lightly caressed her face, lightly tucking a strand of her beautiful curly hair that escaped her braid. She cooed and smiled sweetly while pressing herself closer to him, seeking his warmth.

With a defeated smile and a warm chest he slightly turned to face her while sliding himself down and pulling his shirt up since she still held on to it tightly and didn't want to remove it from her grasp. Happy that he was facing her now he placed a light kiss to her forehead.

He watched her for a moment and felt a bit sad and an aching in his chest.

They had been married-happily married for a little over a year. Though they were happy and living their life to the fullest... there was something plaguing their minds.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her against his chest gifting him with his name and a few more incoherent mumbles from her.

Oh how he loved her.

They hadn't spoken about this issue openly, but he knew it was hurting her more than she let on.

After various test on both of them. The various Doctors they had seen had all confirmed she did have all the female reproductive organs that were all functioning like every other woman and was-should be able to have children since neither of them were sterile.

Yet after almost two years of trying to have children; they couldn't.

She pretended like it wasn't a big deal. She would say she was focusing on being the number one hero instead, but he knew her.

He knew that from the moment they were told she was like any other woman with all the necessary reproductive organs. It had been like the next step to building their own family. It saddened him that they hadn't been able to conceive.

He felt like he was partly to blame since before they got married he had told her he wanted to have children, but it wasn't like a priority. He just mostly liked the whole **trying** part.

Though there was always the possibility of adoption, he didn't know if he wanted to do that. At least not yet. He still dreamed of having children with his beautiful soul-mate. Maybe have a little girl with her green curly hair and big eyes. Or a boy with freckles that he would love and be a better father than his own ever was.

"No matter what." He whispered, "In this lifetime, my heart and soul are yours. If we can't have children then maybe it'll be until our next life." He kissed her forehead lightly, "As long as you are with me... my whole life will be complete."

"Hm...?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No." She lied with a voice thick with sleep.

He chuckled lightly before sliding his hand down her side to her leg. With a quick movement he hooked his hand on her thigh and pulled it over him and onto his other side. His other hand quickly slid between her hand the mattress and quickly pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him.

It earned him a chocked squeak from her.

"We still have a fairly long time before the sun rises." He said suggestively kissing her shoulder and neck.

She giggled wide awake now. "I suppose you're right." She leaned down and kissed his lips, "Maybe we should take advantage of this time and work out."

He chuckled, "I suppose this is a workout." He said as he pushed her down on to the bed and got on top of her. "I won't let you go back to sleep." He said removing her large t-shirt she slept in.

"Like I didn't know that." She lay underneath him the only thing covering her almost naked body was her underwear since she hated wearing bras at night.

She was right. Once they started, he couldn't stop himself.

Trailing kisses down her body he removed her underwear baring her to him completely. She on the other hand was letting her hair loose from her braid since she knew he liked running his fingers through her soft curls.

It had taken them a while to get this comfortable with each other. Well her anyway. She had always been so shy with her body but now she didn't hide from him. She didn't cover up anymore and didn't shy away from him when he joined her in the bath.

Lightly kissing her breast one of her many sweet spots she began to moan and lightly caress his shoulders while he pressed himself hard against her.

"Come on. I can't be the only one that's naked." She let out breathlessly.

"You're right." He propped himself up on his arms when she pulled his shirt over his head and quickly reached over for his own briefs.

As he tried shimmying his briefs off, she reached for his Junior and began to stroke it. "You are so insatiable Shoto."

"Can you really blame me?" He asked breathless, "When I have such a beautiful wife?"

"You are so corny." She shook her head with a shy smile on her face.

His hand lightly trailed down to her apex and lightly caressed her, knowing the way she liked it. "Not just corny..." His lips kissed up her neck up to her ear. "I am also horny and am ready to satisfy my love." He lightly bit her ear causing her to let out a moan.

"If I ever told anyone just how you really are no one would believe me." She gasped, "But I can't and won't ever tell anyone this huge secret of mine." Still stroking him she guided him to her waiting entrance. "I don't want anyone to know this side of you but me." She wrapped her legs around his waist and basically had him enter her roughly.

"Slow down. I wanted to take my time." He rotated his hips making her moan his name.

"It's not like we are not going to be at it forever. I just wanted to feel connected to you already."

He thrust in and out of her slowly, knowing it would frustrate her. "What? I always feel connected to you even when we are not making love."

She snorted and propped herself up to reach his shoulder and bit him only hard enough to leave a faint mark. "Yes. Yes. Our hearts are connected all the time."

"Not only that, but our minds and souls." He sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips as he watched her breast bounce with each thrust. "Aren't they?"

She was breathing hard as she tried to place a hand over her breast to keep them from moving too much. "Yes dear."

He knew she knew this was a complete turn on for him. He loved it when she called him that. He didn't know why. Others that had heard her call him dear would say it was old fashioned, but he loved it. "Come on say it like you mean it." He reached down and removed her hand covering her breast.

"I love you." She closed her eyes and reached out to him.

He grabbed hold of one of her hands and pulled her up so she was on his lap and her arms were around his shoulders. Their warm bodies already covered in sweat as he pressed his face against her shoulder. One of his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pressing her hard against body while the other was tangled in her damp curls keeping her in place as he breathed her in.

"I know my heart and soul are yours now and forever. No matter how many lifetimes... I am confident we will always be together." He whispered against her shoulder in between kisses.

"Shoto..." She hiccupped and he felt the warm dampness of her tears land on his shoulder.

He pulled away a bit to kiss her tears away. "I love you Izuku."

She tightened around him making him groan and push her back down onto the bed and with a few final thrusts he too found his release. He felt her jerk beneath him for a few extra moments coming down from the high her eyes glazed over as he pressed kisses to just about anywhere, he could reach.

"I love you too Shoto dear. So very much."

"I know."

"Are you okay?" Asked Ochako while lightly bouncing her sleeping baby in her arms.

"I really don't know. I feel sick."

"Oh? How so?"

"I had to stay home today. I probably just ate something bad and it didn't sit well with me."

"Oh?" Ochako seemed excited.

"What?"

"I have a test that can tell you what wrong."

"Really?" Confused she watched Ochako gently hand her the brown-haired month old.

"Hold the baby while I go and get it for you."

Taking the tiny baby in her arms she whispered, "He's still so tiny." She looked at the babies face and could see just how much he looked like his father the only difference was the hair color. She couldn't get over the softness of his skin or just how tiny his hand was.

"Do you know what this is?" Asked Ochako waving a white stick.

It looked familiar but she didn't know what it was.

"Well... You will need to pee on this."

"Eh?" She was going to say something else but the baby in her arms jerked, startled but didn't wake.

"Come on. You wanna know what's wrong or not?"

"I guess."

Taking back her baby Ochako gestured her to the bathroom and without another word she went in and looked at the stick trying to will herself to remember where she had seen it before. She turned it this way and that, but couldn't put her finger on it.

Taking a seat, she made herself to pee on it. "Ochako?" she called without even opening the door. "What do I do after I have peed on it?"

"We wait. Now open the door."

Getting some toilet paper, she set the stick on it and quickly washed her hands before opening the peeked at the stick with her fingers crossed.

"Where's the baby?"

"I put him in his crib." She answered without even looking at her. "I knew it!" She let out a squeal practically jumping up and down.

"What?"

"Do you really not know what this is?"

"No."

"How have you been checking to see if you were pregnant?"

"The clinic? I usually either give them a urine sample or blood."

"Well sweet cheeks, I've got news for you! This is an at home pregnancy test. You see those double lines?"

"Yes..."

"It's a positive test."

"Okay?" She was still processing it.

"You are pregnant Mrs. Izuku Todoroki."

"I am?" She was dazed.

"Ugh!" Taking her by the shoulders she gently shook her. "You. Are. Pregnant! A baby is in here." She gently placed a hand on her belly.

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes."

"A baby?"

"Yes!"

It finally hit her. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Shoto's baby. She looked at the stick and picked it up to get a closer look. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, but if you want to be 100% go to the clinic and get it blood tested."

Without waiting she nodded and quickly hurried out of there.

"Good luck!" Ochako called out not even carrying that she was loud enough to wake the baby.

She didn't even call out a goodbye or anything as she exited out the apartment building and almost running over Kacchan who was just getting home while carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and a diaper box in the other. "Oi!" he called out angrily.

She didn't even apologize and heard Ochako welcome her husband home. "Forgive her honey she just got some good news."

"That nerd could have still excused herself."

Ignoring the rest, she made it to the street and used her quirk to run faster. She was about to callTodoroki, but decided against it since she didn't want him to feel disappointed in case the test was wrong.

She made it to the clinic and she was quickly seen. They took another urine sample and blood to check if she was indeed pregnant. "Tell me Doctor." She said while wringing her hands. "Is it positive?"

The woman gave her a paper. "Congratulations Mrs. Todoroki you are expecting."

"Expecting..."

"You are going to be a mother."

Her breath hitched, "I am really pregnant."

"Yes."

"How far along?"

With a few more tests we-"

"Yes please do that."

"Alright." Said the woman with a smile.

Pacing back and forth she waited for Shoto to come home. The envelope was now wrinkled from her gripping it tightly in her hands. She tried to occupy herself doing other things, but she couldn't concentrate. She wanted to call her mother and tell her the news too, but decided she wanted Shoto to be the first she told.

After hours of waiting she finally hear him enter their home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home dear." She called rushing to greet him.  
"Are you okay? Heard you weren't feeling-" He stopped what he was going to say and looked at her. "What's wrong?" his face now concerned.

"Come in and have a seat."

He yanked his shoes off letting them fall wherever and rushed to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me."

Handing him the envelope she waited for him to open and read it. He looked at her then at the envelope then at her again. At her insistence he opened it and quickly read over its contents.

"Positive... two months along?"

"I'm pregnant." He looked up at her then at the paper then at her belly.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes."

He hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy."

"Me too!"

"Izuku! Come here love." Shoto called her as she was finishing up putting away the dishes.

"Coming dear." Hurrying as best she could with a huge belly she headed toward her husband and daughter were waiting. "Yes?"

It didn't take her long to realize that her young three-year-old daughter was now spitting out what looked like green flames, but also attracting flames to circle around her. Her giant round green eyes so much like hers were looking at her with a smile.

"Mommy!" She said as she excitedly clapped her chubby dimpled hands.

"She has your quirk? But why is it green?"

"Hm... Didn't you tell me your father is a fire breather?"

"Yes...but I've never seen it."

"Well I think it's a mix of his and mine maybe, but it doesn't feel hot."

"Maybe because fire doesn't affect you?" She reached out with her right hand to see if she could feel any heat, but before she could tell if it was hot or cold her daughter looked at her.

"Mommy's ouchies." Her small dimpled hand reached out to grasp hers and pulling it close she breathed out her amazing green flames and she felt warmth.

"They don't hurt me anymore baby." But right in front of their eyes she watched as the old scars began to disappear. "W-what?" She watched as her daughter was healing her skin her old scars. "Is she going to be a healer?"

"Sure, looks that way." Shoto looked just as amazed as she felt.

"Well that's great. I always wondered what kind of quirk she would have." She smiled and sat down rubbing her belly. "Now all we have to worry about it this little one's quirk." She said fondly.

Todoroki kissed their daughter's seafoam green hair, "You are doing great honey. Remember the use of your quirk is to help others."

"Can I show g'ma and g'pop? I can 'elp with g'pops ouchies too."

Shoto and she shared a look and then smiled, "Next time we see them, but for now we have to control it so you don't burn anyone or anything. We still don't know the extent to your quirk so be careful okay?" Todoroki picked up his daughter in his arms and twirled her around. "Now come on let's finish putting away the dishes so your mommy can rest."

"Ok daddy."

She smiled while looking at her hand that was now free of any imperfections. She let out a contented sigh as she watched Shoto sit her on the counter and hand her a dishrag while he grabbed another and began to wipe the water of the plates before putting them away. Her family was now complete.

She felt a kick in her belly as if telling her that she was still not just there yet.

Almost complete she thought as she lovingly rubbed her belly.


End file.
